Suspended in the Twilight
by gDeIpVhIrNoEtt
Summary: For Kain and Cecil, the answer hung like scales suspended in the twilight. Short 21st century yaoi. Mild.


I thought Shield Me From the Wind was supposed to be my last fic in months. My life has taken on a plot twist, and I have been blessed with numerous ideas once I started thinking of modern Kaicil, away from the stinky sweaty armor-y FFIV cannon world. The beginning is inspired by Big Bang's MV of Tonight, and V.I.P.s I'm pretty sure I don't need to point out which specific scene it is. Or partially is. Some parts were inspired by the movie called Jackal Is Coming.

Going to be a bit kinkier this time, though not really hardcore. Oh and yea, we're in the 21st century this time. I'm taking a shot on present-tense for now. And yes, the traditional Kaicil flangst is taboo for now. I don't want to vomit. Waste of food.

* * *

_Suspended In the Twilight  
_

* * *

Cecil reaches up to tuck a stray ash-blonde bang behind his ear, his fingers against the glass window. A melody in its final bars die at the back of his throat but his eyes continue to look down at the haze of neon lights, city bustle, and animation. The vibrancy below is wrong without the noise, and in the silence of the hotel room he tries to imagine the view with the matching sound.

He checks the clock. Kain's supposed to arrive in less than five minutes now from a meeting with -  
There's a beep that cracks his little reverie. Before he could take a breath, Kain's already in front of him, and the door thumps shut somewhere in between those moments. The taller man greets Cecil with that smile he always wears - a curve on his lips, as small as it was tantalizing. But always full, always honest.

"How was it?" Cecil asks as he watches Kain dismantle the stiff, formal gear. His eyes drift to all the corners, following wherever Kain's hands were - almost shredding the suffocating tie, undoing the dress shit buttons without a care in the world, fixing obscuring bangs. The hastiness almost covers Cecil's question but Kain flops down on the bed, sighing louder than usual. A sufficient answer, but the blond adds more. "Boring," he says matter-of-factly, hypnotic blue-grey eyes focusing on Cecil now. When Cecil catches another one of the thousands, no, millions of glimpses, his whole body tenses - a reaction he could never ever stop. Just being around Kain transformed calm, serene him into jittery finger-fiddler. But never has there been any discomfort. Never any anxiety. To him, Kain is Kain and Kain is the only person in the whole universe who makes him feel secure, who makes him feel complete. Those eyes that corner him, that makes him feel naked. And he can't lie, Cecil will never even think of denial. He doesn't _want_ to lie, he _can't_ lie - it's Kain and for gaia, the man will know everything.

His filling presence. The magnet of those eyes that lure him in forever and always. The way Kain uses them to see everything, the slightest look uncloses Cecil so effortlessly, never missing a thing. The emotions so tangibly intense. All these are his still delights, and Cecil allows a soft smile on his face and acknowledges that fact as he'd done million times the days and minutes passed.

Kain flops on the bed, now clad in just his pajamas. The perfection tattooed on that chest, on that stomach, on those arms, on those shoulders always suspends Cecil's breath in his throat, and the room's orange dimness is not helping. The white-haired man tries to compose himself enough to dash to the desk and start reading his book. The words and the headlines are there but it doesn't sink in, it doesn't distract him. He shoots a silent curse to the taller man for having such a -  
"Cecil, is something wrong?" Kain's deep voice is a perfect melody, an unintentional song. In his seat, Cecil freezes, tries to distract himself, looks on the pages more intently to appear more serious. He pulls on a smile and shakes his head. Dread and horror knots uncomfortably in his stomach when Kain moves closer to him. Cecil curses in his head once again. _Why_, _why_, for gaia, did Kain have to notice _everything_?  
"Can you even read here? There's barely any light."  
"This is fine," he shoots back, more weakly than he wanted to. _Kain, please, just...go away._  
"No, I can barely see," to his dismay, Kain can't pick up on his discomfort. Cecil sighs, and makes sure to take extra longer fixing the books and the papers before rushing to the bed, leaving behind a startled Kain. He's still not himself so he lies down and quickly buries himself under the covers. To clear his head, he bombards himself with reminders about tomorrow's schedule._ Class on one-thirty. Training on three. Meeting with professor on five. Edge's band has a concert seven in the evening. Don't be late or he'll kill you. Kain is so beautiful. Cecil, stop thinking of that bastard NOW.  
_

A gulp fights its way into Cecil's throat when Kain joins him. His brain now a mess, his body uncontrollable, Cecil awkwardly turns away when Kain offers him their routine goodnight kiss. The blonde hisses his out his name disapprovingly before trying again, tilting Cecil's chin this time to destroy whatever reaction. He slithers and adjusts both of their positions in the midst of a bruising kiss. Cecil's desperate heartbeats booms beneath him, intense, but Kain refuses to move an inch. Instead, he positions his calluses. Teasingly ghosts over the now-flushed skin, just a thin layer shy from the blonde's eyes that marks everything. Kain's fingers stop by, pay more attention to certain corners, to the spots he knew would make the younger man breathe harder. Would coax out of the blue lips the soft but shameless pleas for more. Make them come easier.

Kain doesn't stop, not until Cecil's rising murmurs fill in the blank silence. Each breath and whisper is tinged with a soft orange before it reached his ears, and it adds to the heat. The white-haired man's mind is far from the thought, but he gathers the strength to ask Kain somewhere in between his whimpers, "What took you so long?"  
Cecil pretends to be annoyed at the man's silence. Makes an effort to _look _annoyed, to look curious. He melts when Kain brushes a teasing smirk against his earlobe. It sends shivers down everywhere, shivers that rekindle his want. His desire. His craving for the man before him. When Cecil's consciousness clears enough, he notices that Kain is fishing for something from the side table. Kain comes back to him, one-hundred percent attention on the ash-blonde again. Eyes steady, but blazing with promise. _He's up to something_, Cecil makes the mental note just to wake himself up and make sure he doesn't fall asleep from the heat and the contact. Just when Cecil starts to wonder exactly what the man wants to do with a _tie_, Kain's fingers wraps it around the younger man's not-quite-hard flesh.

The silk rubbing against him, and the mere sight of the skilled fingers as they slide the tie with the right amount of power. Kain's soft, joshing whispers of how much he's enjoying this, and how much he's shamelessly begging for more, that is both embarrassing and reassuring at the same time. The whimpers and the unspeakable sounds that escape his lips, in complete sync with his thoughts and feelings that they came out almost by reflex.  
Feverish. Teased. The potential for more anxiously hangs in the tense but melted air; the question for more of this, for more friction, for more heat, is answered with a vague yes or no, the decision suspended like scales in the twilight.  
The night passes like that, but Kain decides to go for more.

"I've had a boring day," the whisper was deep, almost shady against his ear. Promised everything. Cecil couldn't deny the annoyance in the words, the way it answered with a definite "yes". Yes, both of them need more. Not just want. _Need._

* * *

I could never seem to finish this, yea, same problem with everyone - stupid school, no time, la la la. Writing in present tense is sort of confusing and to be honest 21st-century Kaicil is hard as shit. It's hard to retain that Kaicil feel with the setting and the time period changing, for some reason. 21st century is just hard to fit in with these two idiots. I wouldn't be so surprised if you guys brand this a flop, because to be honest, it is. It is a flop - I stopped halfway because I got stuck and instead of just sitting here waiting for birds or food I could just write another fic. I have more 21st-century Kaicil scheduled but my next fic is going to be post-FFIV-cannon. :3 Damn, there's barely any time to write, I'm so busy _

PSS, it's so much fun re-reading SMFTW. Reminds me, it's going to take me a loooooong time before I can write something like that again.


End file.
